Adios calle Harvey
by PenguinArrow
Summary: Todos crecemos, cambiamos e incluso nos vamos de nuestros hogares de la infancia. Pero siempre podemos disfrutar de las memorias que hacemos alli


Adiós calle Harvey

Capítulo 1 Nostalgia.

Ahora que uno lo pone en perspectiva; aquella gran calle que ha llenado de tantas alegrías a niños y niñas, se siente muy pequeña. Lo que al principio aquella joven adulta presenciaba como un interminable mundo, donde se podía jugar siempre, donde crecía y exploraba. Ahora se siente cómo lo que es, una simple calle más entre otras.

Y aquella joven se sigue preguntando. ¿Cuándo la calle se convirtió solo en eso? ¿Dónde quedó la magia? Es triste pensar que ni siquiera ella sabe el cuándo, tan solo sucedió.

Odia tener tan solo dieciocho años. Ya tiene la responsabilidad de una adulta, pero no puede tomar alcohol o fumar cigarrillos, su hermana los hace ver tan relajantes.

A veces extraña ser una niña, al menos así podía ser tan hiperactiva como quisiera sin que la tacharan de rara. Hoy cada vez que se le ocurre hacer alguna acrobacia extrema o se le ocurre una idea sobre una buena película de monstruos, las personas le dicen que madure y haga algo de su vida. ¿Qué tiene de bueno madurar? Solo hace que la gente se aleje.

Ahora lo único que puede hacer es sentarse en su pórtico, bebiendo unas cuantas latas de soda mientras espera a que el día termine, para ella solo es otro lunes de vacaciones.

─ ¡Rayos! ─Grita ella al momento de cubrirse los ojos y recostarse en la madera. ─Quizá debí haber hecho lo que Melvin hizo y reprobar para ir a la escuela de verano, aunque para él fue fácil.

─ ¡Oye! No era mi intención reprobar el semestre, Audrey. Eso me costó una beca. ─Dice un muchacho de piel bronceada riendo.

Audrey no entiende de donde salió él. Ella vive en la casa del centro, tiene una visión perfecta de todo lo que pasa en ella, nadie entra ni sale sin que ella se dé cuenta.

─ ¿Melvin? Apenas son las diez de la mañana. ¿Qué haces fuera de la escuela? ─Pregunta Audrey frunciendo el ceño. Es claro que después de todo ella se preocupa por la educación de Melvin.

¿Quién diría que tras toda una vida de conocerse, Audrey sería la que más se preocupa porque Melvin se gradué? Aún recuerda que el solía molestarla con bromas infantiles, la mayoría relacionadas con flatulencias o mucosidad.

Pero aun así, debe admitir que siempre apreció que estuviera a su lado. Ya sea molestándola o solo acompañándola. De algúna manera Melvin es la persona más consistente en su vida, claro que sus dos mejores amigas no se quedan atrás, pero ellas no están aquí y ahora, solo Melvin. Aprecia eso.

─Bueno estaba allí, pero no sé. Me aburrí rápido, pensé que estarías aquí sola. Por lo que decidí venir a divertirme contigo.

─Aunque aprecio que quieras pasar tiempo conmigo, me preocupa que no lo uses para aprobar. ─Responde Audrey mientras baja su mirada. Aunque claramente esta sonrojada. ─Te quedaras estancado.

─Audrey, puedo esperar otro año escolar. Diablos, me alegra haber perdido el año. No creo estar listo para la universidad, pero sé que tú te iras pronto y no quisiera desperdiciar tú último mes aquí estudiando. ─Confiesa el joven bajando la mirada, tratando de expresar su disgusto por alejarse de Audrey. ─Quiero estar con mi mejor amiga hasta el final.

Ella se sonroja aún más, realmente solo dos personas la han llamado así. ¿Melvin la considera eso? ¿El mismo Melvin que solía molestarla de niño? No sabe cómo sentirse. ¿Alagada? Quizá esa sea la palabra adecuada, si bien Melvin ha demostrado que le agrada; jamás pensó que le tenía tanta estima.

─Supongo que podemos aprovechar el día, incluso siendo vacaciones los lunes siempre son tranquilos en la ciudad. Pero nada de bromas. ─Advierte Audrey con el ceño fruncido, pero la sonrisa en su rostro indica que de hecho lo está retando.

Melvin ríe por eso. Allí está la chica ruda que busca riesgos, la que tanto le gusta.

─ ¿Podemos usar tu auto? Yo vine en autobús. ─Pide Melvin tratando de ocultar su risa.

Audrey arqueando una ceja se levanta, dirigiéndose a su auto lista para pasar el rato en la ciudad.

Ambos entran. Audrey siente cierto alivio y decepción al ver que el auto enciende a la perfección. Habría jurado que Melvin había hecho algo para que no arranque.

─Bueno, no fue una broma. Estoy orgullosa de ti Melvin, parece que ya….─Se calla en el momento que prende el aire acondicionado, siente todo ese confeti golpear su rostro. ─Maduraste. ─Termina la oración mientras niega con su cabeza.

Melvin empieza a reírse de Audrey. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre adorará ver cómo Audrey cae ante él, aunque quisiera que caiga de otra manera ante él.

…

Allí en el camino, adentrándose en las calles de la ciudad. Audrey y Melvin escuchan música, en específico una banda de chicos que marco la infancia de Audrey y sus amigas.

Melvin ríe por ver como su amiga canta la letra, tanta pasión para cantar otra canción genérica sobre que tanto aman a una chica especifica. Incluso suena como si fuera una canción de Big time rush. Jamás entenderá porque hay tantas bandas de chicos si todas son lo mismo.

Audrey nota que Melvin se ríe de ella, por un segundo siente indignación. Incluso tiene ganas de bajarlo del auto, pero no quiere. Tiene curiosidad por lo que responderá a la siguiente pregunta.

─ ¿Algún problema con Crush for you? ─Pregunta Audrey con un tono retador. Esperando a que empiece a criticarlos.

─No es nada, es que me gusta la ironía. ─Responde él, mientras niega con su cabeza.

─ ¿Ironía? ─Pregunta Audrey con la ceja arriba. Siendo sincera, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba de Melvin.

─Es difícil de describir, nunca fuiste ese tipo de chicas. Es decir, mientras crecíamos veía cómo hacías cosas locas. Como hacer clavados hacía barriles llenos de jugo, pelear con los mapaches de la calle entre otras cosas geniales; Por eso es que jamás entendí como a esa chica tan ruda y atrevida, le gustaban cosas tan femeninas y contrarías como bandas de chicos o cuentos de princesas. ─Explica Melvin mientras ríe.

Audrey simplemente se encoge de hombros, vuelve a poner atención al camino mientras piensa en una respuesta.

─Simplemente hay una diferencia entre gustos y actitud, debiste ver mi rostro cuando fui a casa de Frufrú en la preparatoria. Íbamos a hacer tarea y cuando entre a su cuarto, había carteles de bandas de rock y figuras de acción al lado de algunos peluches. ─Cuenta Audrey con cierta nostalgia y risa. ─Es decir. ¿Esa era la misma Frufrú? Durante toda mi vida hasta ese momento la veía como la chica presumida que siempre va al último grito de la moda, diablos incluso pensé que vería un montón de vestidos y maquillaje. Pero en lugar de eso me topé con algo diferente, una persona con gustos variados y no un cliché andante.

Melvin reflexiona sobre eso, Audrey tiene un punto. Si bien a él le gustan más las bromas pesadas y el humor físico, no puede negar que tiene un gusto oculto por la ciencia ficción y fantasía. Aunque recordándolo bien, recuerda que de niño jugaba juegos de rol con ella, así que quizá no sea tan oculto.

─Además, no es que jugaba con unicornios por ser lindos; me gustaba pretender que corría hacia sus enemigos con su cuerno y los atravesaba con él. ¡Pam! Sangre por todos lados. ─Dice Audrey mientras finge una voz siniestra y con sus manos recrea pequeñas explosiones, abriendo y cerrando su puño.

─Ahora que me doy cuenta. ¿Por qué llamas a Frufrú así? Ya no es como si tuviéramos siete años, en una adulta suena ridículo.

─Por dos cosas; La primera porque ese si es su nombre de verdad, la segunda porque si fuera un apodo me gustaría molestarla con él. ¿Por qué tú llamas a Ojo rojo así? ─Pregunta Audrey en un tono que refleja su seguridad por la respuesta.

─Fácil, la conjuntivitis termino costándole un ojo y ahora usa un parche rojo, además le queda el apodo…. ¿Su nombre ensero es Frufrú? ¿En qué pensaban sus padres?

─Según mi diccionario, Frufrú es el nombre dado al sonido que hacen las telas al rozarse. ─Responde Audrey encogiéndose de hombros. ─.Llegamos al centro comercial. ¿Quieres comer algo?

─ ¿Qué tal un helado? Sé que tu favorito es el de tres bolas, así que yo invito.

─Claro, pero no esperes que coma con clase. Voy a hundir mi cara en ese helado y saborear todos los sabores de cada bola. ─Asegura Audrey mientras saca la lengua, esperando saborear ese helado.

Melvin solo asiente, tratando de no reír. No sabe si ella lo dijo a propósito o si realmente no pensó en como sonarían esas palabras juntas, lo único que sabe es que sonó tan mal en muchas maneras.

…

Dentro del centro comercial, Audrey y Melvin caminan mientras deleitan un cono cada uno.

─Lo lamento, no sabía que se había descontinuado ese helado. ─Se disculpa el chico al encogerse de hombros.

─Está bien. Helado es helado, además aún me compraste mi sabor favorito. ─Responde Audrey al lamer su helado.

Al pasar por las tiendas Audrey se detiene, enfrente de ella ve una boutique que encuentra familiar, sonríe al ver quien está trabajando allí, una chica rubia con bastante corpulencia

─ ¡Lotta! ─Grita Audrey al entrar a la tienda.

─Audrey, no te veo desde la graduación. ─Responde Lotta al soltar la ropa que cargaba y abrazar con fuerza a su amiga.

─Vivimos en la misma calle, nos vemos todas las noches. ─Dice Audrey tratando de despegarse del abrazo. No por descortesía, más bien porque aprecia sus pulmones.

─Obvio, pero me refería a que desde la graduación que no hablamos. Vernos llegar a casa no cuenta. ─Antes de seguir hablando con Audrey, Lotta se percata de que Melvin está en el fondo, revisando su celular. Sonríe de manera romántica y mira a su amiga. ─Así que…. ¿Finalmente estas saliendo con Melvin? ─Dice mientras guiña el ojo y le da un codazo suave a su amiga.

Audrey se sonroja por eso, pero en lugar de negarlo tímidamente solo frunce el ceño y detiene los codazos de su amiga.

─No es una cita, estamos saliendo como amigos. ─Responde ella sin perder el rojo en su cara.

─Claro ─Responde Lotta con sarcasmo. ─, en media hora será mi descanso. Pero si quieres seguir hablando puedes tomar algunos vestidos y fingir que no te decides. Así mi jefa no me molestara con perder el tiempo.

Audrey lo duda un segundo. Voltea a Melvin quien la mira con aprobación, le hace sentir mal que él quiera pasar el tiempo con ella pero aun así lo sacrifique para que hable con su amiga, siente que debería pasarlo con él pero Lotta también se ira a estudiar y ella es de sus mejores amigas. Vaya encrucijada.

─Vamos Audrey, ve y pásala bien. Te alcanzo en media hora.

─Bien, te veo en media hora. ¿Te ordeno algo?

─Una ensalada, debo reducir este estómago. Divierte con Melvin. ─Lotta le guiña el ojo y vuelve a darle un suave codazo.

Audrey vuelve a sonrojarse y cambia su gesto a una mirada molesta. Niega con su cabeza mientras camina hacia Melvin.

Lotta ve como ella se apresura, ríe por eso. Audrey podrá aparentar que se enoja y no le interesan esas cursilerías, pero ella sabe en el fondo que su corazón ya se rindió. Es su mente la que lo niega.

Al lado de Lotta, llega una chica que parece estar usando el equivalente de un uniforme de escuela privada.

─Entonces. ¿Melvin y Audrey? Era obvio. ─Dice esa chica riéndose.

─Es cierto Frufrú, casi me da pena llegar a interrumpir su cita. ─Responde Lotta con un suspiro.

─Cierto, hablando de descansos. La jefa quiere que vayas a la bodega por más bufandas.

─ ¿Más? ¿Cómo es que se siguen vendiendo? Estamos en verano. ─Cuestiona Lotta mientras se rasca la cabeza, tratando de averiguar una respuesta lógica.

─Bueno, nos pagan comisión y sabes que yo no acepto un no por respuesta. ─Responde Frufrú riendo mientras se seca algo de sangre en sus manos.

Los ojos de Lotta se abren por completo al poder entender lo que eso significa.

…

Audrey come su hamburguesa con mucha velocidad, Melvin observa eso bastante alegre. Quizá a muchos chicos les de asco ese tipo de hábitos, pero en Audrey se ven adorables o al menos eso cree.

─ ¿Cómo es qué comes siempre hamburguesa de tocino y no engordas? ─Pregunta Melvin con la boca llena.

─¿Por qué crees que tengo una beca para el equipo de basquetbol femenino, en la universidad de California? En un mes estaré encestando mientras hago efectos especiales y coreografías.

─A sí, había olvidado eso. Pero en fin, hacer cine suena cómo una carrera llena de aventura y polémica.

─ ¡Pff! Cómo si me importara crear controversia; yo digo que a quien no le guste, simplemente pueden irse al diablo. ¿Tengo razón o no? ─Pregunta Audrey, terminando de tragar su hamburguesa.

─ ¡Audrey! ¡Melvin! ─Saluda Lotta acercándose rápidamente a ellos.

A su lado Frufrú también los saluda, aunque su sonrisa no se vea tan entusiasta como la de Lotta.

Lotta saca algo de dinero de su bolso, se lo ofrece a Audrey para prepararle la ensalada que le ordenó, pero ella lo rechaza con una sonrisa.

─Yo invito, amiga. ─Dice Audrey devolviéndole su billete.

─De hecho yo pague por la ensalada. ─Señala Melvin.

─Por eso dije, yo invito. ─Reafirma Audrey riéndose de Melvin. Haciendo que este solo ponga una mirada en blanco.

Frufrú y Lotta ríen algo sonrojadas por tan tierna escena, ocasionando un rostro rojo en Audrey y Melvin, incluso la castaña hace un bufido para señalar su disgusto.

─Entonces…. ¿A qué universidad iras, Audrey? ─Pregunta Frufrú con cierta intriga. Si es sincera consigo misma, jamás se ha tomado la molestia de saber sobre la vida de la gente de su calle, y siendo que aún no es tan tarde quizá deba darle un intento.

─Estudiare cine en la universidad de Los Ángeles, será emocionante entrar en el mundo de los efectos especiales.

─ ¡Ooh! Que bien, quizá en algunos años Lotta y yo podremos ayudarte con diseño de vestuario. ─Dice Frufrú con un tono algo bromista.

─ ¿También irán a Los Ángeles? ─Pregunta Audrey alzando la voz, haciendo notar un entusiasmo por esas palabras.

Las otras dos chicas quedan calladas un segundo, cruzan miradas poniendo una mirada algo triste y devuelven la mirada a Audrey. Melvin también se queda callado al notar esa actitud.

─No. Frufrú y yo estudiaremos diseño de modas en Inglaterra. ─Responde Lotta bajando la mirada, siendo así que refleja un humor algo decaído.

La sonrisa de Audrey se borra unos segundos, mientras voltea en silencio hacia la nada y suspira. Se obliga a sí misma a volver a sonreír y ver a su amiga.

─ ¡Hmm! Inglaterra, suena divertido. Siempre supe que tenían talento para la moda, espero que triunfen. ─Comenta Audrey tratando de fingir entusiasmo.

De nuevo, las dos chicas comparten una mirada incomoda. Ahora no saben qué hacer para recuperar el buen humor de la conversación.

Melvin traga lo que queda de su hamburguesa, tratando de pensar en algo ingenioso que decir, cualquier cosa para hacer desaparecer aquella tensión que se podría cortar con un cuchillo metafórico.

─Oigan chicas. ¿A qué hora salen de trabajar? ─Pregunta el joven para hacer conversación.

─Bueno, hoy haremos horas extra por una rebaja de verano. Así que es posible que hasta media noche. ─Responde Lotta tratando de hacer memoria.

─Lo cual es bueno, porque nos pagan por comisión. Ganaremos un muy buen bono, en especial yo que se persuadir clientes. ─Añade Frufrú al momento que empieza a limarse las uñas.

Lotta y Audrey notan la correlacion de esas palabras y las uñas limadas, sintiendo pena por el pobre cliente que le toque tratar con Frufrú. Aun así eso le causa gracia a Audrey.

─Si es lo que pienso, quisiera que me enseñes algunos de esos métodos de persuasión. ─Pide Audrey riéndose.

─Cuando gustes.

Ambas chicas se ríen para alegría de Lotta y Melvin. A la rubia le agrada ver como una de sus mejores amigas y Frufrú se llevan tan bien, desde que tiene memoria y desde su infancia ha visto crecer una curiosa amistad entre ambas.

Recalca lo de ´´curiosa´´ ya que de pequeñas no se soportaban mucho. Audrey veía a Frufrú como una malcriada presumida, mientras que Frufrú la veía como una chica sucia y mal educada. ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a llevarse tan bien?

Sea cual sea la respuesta, espera que siga así por siempre. Así los cuatro se disponen a seguir comiendo y platicando para pasar el tiempo.

…

Las horas pasan, Lotta y Frufrú deben estar trabajando en este momento. Melvin y Audrey están en el pórtico de ella. Ambos viendo la luna sobre ellos.

Audrey en especial, ve las casas de la calle; todas tienen las luces apagadas, se sienten vacías pero sabe que aún hay gente viviendo allí, aunque eso pronto cambiara. O al menos no habrá gente de su edad viviendo allí.

Ve a Melvin, sonríe al ver que el chico aún se encuentra a su lado después de un largo día, esperando que las siguientes semanas que le quedan sean iguales. Porque quizá Melvin sea el único amigo al que siga viendo hasta el momento de su partida.

─Gracias Melvin, necesitaba salir. Fue lindo ponerme al corriente con Lotta, pero enserio aprecio más lo que pasamos juntos tú y yo. ─Dice Audrey tomando de la mano a Melvin.

─Cuando gustes Audrey. Además te lleve a esa tienda porque sé que querías al menos hablar con una de ellas. Es una pena que no sepa donde trabaja Dot.

Una pequeña mezcla de sentimientos se crea en Audrey. Por un lado le conmueve mucho que Melvin sacrificara parte de su tiempo así, solo para que ella pueda hablar con una de sus mejores amigas y por el otro; el nombre de Dot le causa tristeza, si bien no había hablado con Lotta desde hace tiempo, mucho menos con Dot ya que ella empezó a ir a una escuela privada desde el séptimo grado.

Desde ese entonces apenas y hablan de vez en cuando. Aún se pregunta, ¿Cómo es que Melvin es la persona más constante en su vida? Jamás lo sabrá, pero le alegra que así sea.

Desde lo lejos ven a una chica de pelo castaño claro llegar a casa. Audrey la reconoce fácilmente, su estilo de ropa no ha cambiado mucho.

─ ¡Hola Lucrecia! ─Grita Audrey para llamar su atención.

─ ¡Oh! Hola Audrey. ─Responde esa chica acercándose rápidamente para saludar mejor.

─ ¿Apenas estas volviendo? ─Pregunta Audrey al notar que ya será medianoche.

─Sí, me quede unas horas extra para hacer inventario en la bodega. Pero está bien, necesito el dinero. ─Responde ella de nuevo con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se desvían para ver que Melvin está allí. ─¿Qué hacen juntos tan tarde, tortolitos? ─Pregunta Lucrecia en un tono que parece insinuar un doble sentido.

Otra vez Audrey se sonroja, pero esta vez su ojo parece tener un tic nervioso. Mientras rechinan sus dientes.

─Solo hablábamos de planes sobre el futuro. Yo repitiendo el año, Audrey yendo a Los Ángeles. ¿Quieres acompañarnos y hablar un sobre tus planes? ─Ofrece Melvin mientras saca soda de una hielera portátil.

─Está bien. Solo porque Michigan tiene una gran universidad en Great Lake city y hay tantos lugares que visitar ─Responde Lucrecia al momento de tomar la bebida y sentarse entre ambos. ─, incluso hay pequeños pueblos a sus alrededores que tienen grandes vistas o paisajes tranquilos. Planeo recorrer esas áreas de Michigan cuando llegue.

Causando un cierto disgusto en Melvin, por separarse de Audrey. Pero superándolo rápido al poder disfrutar la noche con su mejor amiga y Lucrecia.

Los tres se disponen a platicar, mientras la luz de la luna aún los ilumina. Allí en la calle Harvey.

…

Notas

Harvey Street Kids, o aventuras en la calle Harvey, es un show de netflix que personalmente eh disfrutado y espero su segunda temporada.

Siendo que este proyecto es para salir de mi zona de confort y ver nuevas perspectivas en otros show. Ya que usualmente escribo sobre loud house.

Dicho esto, Yo soy PenguinArrow alías un critico más y nos leemos pronto


End file.
